Life of a Hunter
by Wolfsong1249
Summary: When Sally's spirit departed from the world she left her son in the most capable hands. But she also left him with someone whom would never be suspected to take care of her precious little bundle, and that is just how Sally wanted it. Over used, I know, just live with it...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When Sally's spirit departed from the world she left her son in the most capable hands. But she also left him with someone whom would never be suspected to take care of her precious little bundle, and that is just how Sally wanted it.

**Rating:** T for odd moments and battle gore, foul language will never appear or at least what I consider foul language

**Pairings:** you tell me…

**Warning/Spoiler:** over used topic, I know. But I hope you like my take on it seeing as I have only found one other story where person is raised by this goddess.

**Disclaimer:** guess I haven't said/written this enough; I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and I really don't own the plot either just having some fun with it while I try to get over writers block on my other story "Forgotten in the Cosmos"

* * *

Sally ran, ran as fast as her tired bruised and bloodied legs would allow her and then some. Clutched in her arms was a boy of no older than seven his green eyes as big and round as dinner plates and full of fear.

"Mama, I'm scared." The boy quivered in anxiety as he clutched onto his mother's ragged old t-shirt. Sally gave out a heaving gasp for breath. She knew she was on death's door step, she could practically see the death god Thanatos guarding her waiting to safely take her to the realm of the dead. Though a small art in the VERY way back of her mind as glad it was Thanatos, she was the god of NON-violent death, which means she would cross over in peace.

_OH NO! I'm not going just yet!_ Sally growled as she pushed her baby boy closer, she would not die until she knew her little boy was safe, sound, and loved. And she knew just where she could get all three, it was eccentric to think someone such as HER would give that to Percy but right now Sally was desperate a willing to take chances so long as her baby boy had a smile on his face. That was her prayer for the boy and was why he named him Perseus for she wanted him to have a happy ended, something every hero deserved.

She gave Percy a kiss on the forehead.

"Hush now Perseus it is time for you to sleep." Sally whispered before she began to sing a song her mother had sung to her only three days before she had died. She now understood the words, it was a blessing but also a farewell, but most of all it reminded him to never forget of what they had done together and to hold those few years close to his heart like friendship.

"_Goodnight my angel.  
Time to close your eyes.  
I promised I would never leave you.  
And you should always know, I never will be far away.  
Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep.  
And still so many things I want to say.  
Remember all the songs you sang for me.  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay."_

Percy fell asleep, but not without the feeling that there was a deeper meaning to the soft and beautiful murmur of song that his mother lulled him to sleep with. As he closed his eyes he couldn't help but whimpered as his chest felt pain as though a piece of his heart had just been wrenched out.

Sally ran faster she knew that the one she had looked for heard her song of comfort and warning her son Perseus, and no soon did Sally collapse again a large oak tree in Central Park then the very person she had want to see come forth from the foliage.

"I heard your prayers to me granddaughter of Athena, I usually pay no head to the call of married women, but yours was urgent and your heart is pure what is it you seek of me?" a woman of twenty who just reach five and a half feet asked calmly. Sally looked down at her son, then back at the goddess she had called forth.

"Please milady! Take care for my son, I do not trust him to mortals and you are the only goddess whom would raise him with true respect and morals. I am begging you!" Sally gasped out her breaths shallow, it did not help that she was crying for oxygen barely had time to enter Sally's lungs before it was expelled out again rendered completely useless. "My son had yet to wrong you, take him under our wing! I am upon Death's very doorstep and his step-father wound soon murder my son!" Sally was becoming frantic as the goddess made no move to help nor a move to deny and Sally was running out of time she had but a few minutes before Thanatos came for her soul, the goddess had to, she just had to allow her son to join her.

Though the goddess looked calm inside she was in complete and utter turmoil, she had sworn off the company of men and even if she were to take him in it would go against the ancient laws, then again if he were to join the hunt this _BOY_ would be under her jurisdiction and her father would have to keep his mouth shut or face the wrath of his daughter Athena once she found out she had a grandson.

When she looked down at the boy her heart melted. He was small and cute though his eyes were closed she hand a hunch they would be breath takingly beautiful, his black hair was unruly and seemed to like sticking up all over the place.

The goddess froze out of horror, which soon turned to pure rage; marring this handsome boy's body were scars and bruises. The goddess had only to take one look to know this had been the doing of the supposed "step-father." She knew Hades would hear of this and the furies would soon have another torturer, they would be _VERY_ happy about that.

"Sally Phoebus Jackson, I swear upon the river of Styx and the moon above that I shall take your son Perseus Hercules Jackson in as my son and I shall raise him according to your wishing for I, Artemis goddess of the hunt, do not break what have promised." Artemis kneeled before the dying Sally.

Thunder rolled dangerously and the moon above monetarily outshone the sun before dimming back to its silvery, shadowy, and mysterious self.

Sally smiled, but it soon gave way to a strangled breath that barely made it past the woman's pale lips.

"T-tell, him... I. l-love… him." And with that the last pitiful breath escaped Sally's mouth and Thanatos came from the shadows calling forth the woman's soul.

"She shall be honored Lady Artemis, upon your consent." The godling bowed before the Olympian, she just nodded to him and picked up the sleeping boy with a smile, she was now a mother.

_Oh the irony…_

The huntresses would be waiting for her, it was time they met their little brother.

Now known as Perseus Arimanius Jackson, son of Artemis male of the hunt and great-grandson of Athena.

* * *

**AN- Aren't I cruel! I started a new story! I'm so sorry I just couldn't resist, yeah and this is going to be the one to replace "Walk With Me" which I considered a boatload of crap anyway.**

**Does anyone else feel that Sally would be a descendent to someone who was a child of Athena? She just seems so smart!**

**Also I have seen stories where Percy's middle name is Hercules, is that true?**

**Well I changed it to ****_Arimanius_**** which is Greek for; god of the darkest light; evil; worst spirit. Okay now chuck the second two meanings and you have what I want to get at "darkest light" Artemis is the goddess of the moon and light, the moon is out a night [hence the "dark" part] put she is also in charge of light just like her brother [that's where I got the "light"]**

**By the way Pheobus and Pheobe both mean light/radiant light they are alternative names for Apollo and Artemis, respectively.**

**I will most likely have the next chapter up by the end of the day tomorrow/today, hope you like it and please leave a review with at least ONE word. Not much right?**

**Next chapter Percy will meet the huntresses, Apollo, and Athena. Will he mess it up? Well we are talking about Percy here.**

**Okay enough with my ranting it is 12.15 am now and I need to get to bed before my mom and dad find out I'm up and decide how to kill me.**

**God Bless,**

**Wolfie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** When Sally's spirit departed from the world she left her son in the most capable hands. But she also left him with someone whom would never be suspected to take care of her precious little bundle, and that is just how Sally wanted it.

**Rating:** T for odd moments and battle gore, foul language will never appear or at least what I deem foul language

**Pairings:** you tell me…

**Warning/Spoiler:** if it says **LINE BREAK** it is a change where the person is stuff like that, but one of those line thingies goes from Percy, Artemis, Apollo you present to past and _past is in italics too_.

**Disclaimer:** guess I haven't said/written this enough; I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and I really don't own the plot either just having some fun with it while I try to get over writers block on my other story "Forgotten in the Cosmos"

* * *

Artemis stood at the edge of the camp worry laced her very being, as much as she tried to dampen the all-consuming fire that filled her soul, it refused to be snuffed out just yet. Too many questions flooded her.

Will the huntresses accept him?

Will I raise him right?

Will Zeus kill him?

How will Apollo take to the news? [Even if she denied it over and over Artemis really did love and care for her brother and his thoughts and opinions were very important in influential to her]

What will Athena do when she finds her great-grandson?

How could his _ORIGIONAL_ father do what he did? [Before Sally had died Artemis had seen all her memories of who the father as, which caused the moon goddess to want to go on a rampage, how could men be so stupid]

Shaking her head Artemis stepped into the barrier of the camp as the wolves rushed to her, they had smelled the boy in her arms and were prepared to kill him at their mistress's order. But they looked up at her in disbelief they could feel Artemis's anxiety but they could also feel the loved and care that extended towards the bundle in her arms. They were dumbfounded, they jump and yipped and howled trying to get as close as they could to her, they wanted to smell this boy see if he was a threat.

"Down girls." Artemis said waving her hand over them, they sat still and calmed as much as they could for their mistress, they owed her their life and they would listen to her every word.

"Milady." Zoe said as she stepped forward and bowed, only to shoot back up in disbelief, in her mistress's arms was a baby! And a boy to boot! What had she done? What had happened? Was he took be killed? Tortured? Zoe could hardly believe her mistress would harm a boy whom was too young to commit a crime against her.

Seeing the hurt and questioning look in her most trusted lieutenant's eyes Artemis loosened her grip on the sleeping boy so she could see him.

"He is to be raised by the hunters, his mother died and asked that we care for him." Zoe took a step back in disbelief, Artemis really wouldn't do that! Would she? "I have seen in the boy's and mother's memories; his step father has verbally, mentally, and physically abused them for four years." Artemis shuddered at some of the things she had seen.

Zoe took a piece of the boy's hair between her fingers as she looked down at his sleeping form. She knew many of the huntresses would be opposed to this, herself including, but if Artemis approved of it they would just have to make sure that he was the best male to ever walk this earth.

Zoe look up at Artemis and sighed, but nodded which great relieved the goddess if she had one person helping her take care of the little bundle she knew that she wouldn't go insane and that the other huntresses would soon help too.

"Let us go then, it is time for your sisters to meet their little brother." Artemis said softly as she smiled down at the boy despite herself, once she realized this is froze this boy was changing her and just a little too fast for her liking.

The huntresses stood to greet their mistress only for gasps to escape their lips and even a few to take steps back in fright, Lady Artemis was holding a boy! A cursed retched MALE! How could she? Was she really even Artemis? Had Apollo or Hermes done something to her?

"Girls, sit down." They did as they were told and Artemis stood in front of the fire. "You know the granddaughter of Athena by the name of Sally Jackson." The huntresses nodded, she was well-known in the hunt for her independence, smarts, and because she almost pledged her life to Artemis. Not only that many gods and goddess would meet with her to talk and ask for advice. "This is her son, my Uncle," Artemis spat. "Was drunk when he had a 'one night stand' with her he had never checked on her since. She married a man to protect her son with his foul stench, but he was worse than expect and did some, THINGS to her and her son, Perseus, upon her death-bed she asked that we raise him for she knew we would fulfill the wish she had for her son; to be brought up with morals and to respect people, but most of all to have a favorable life."

"Who is his father?" Phoebe asked his eyes dark with rage, she wanted to go to that immortal and give him a good piece of her mind.

"Poseidon." Artemis spat. She usually liked her Uncle he valued woman and cared for them, but now it seemed he only cared about knocking them up and leaving; his true colors were coming forth.

"Artemis we may not like boys, but Perseus should have the best life he can, we will help you raise him he is out little brother. We will protect him." Leica said softly as she fiddled with her Swiss army knife before continuing to carve into her bows and arrows.

The other girls nodded though many of them looked uncertain, he was a boy and they loathed men.

Percy chose that moment to wake up with a yawn at stretch he looked around at the girls in wonder.

"Why are you glowing?" Percy asked his head tilted to the side in curiosity as he pointed at the group of girls. Then it hit him. "Where is my mommy?!" Percy began to thrash around his face fearful like a trapped animal about to be killed, something the huntresses saw often, but it seemed to clash with the boy's features and tugged at the heart-strings of many of the girls.

"Percy." Artemis said softly and the boy calmed down turning to the goddess who was still in her twenty year old form. "Your mother is gone, she wanted us to take care of you." Percy looked at the woman pain filling his eyes as tears clouded his vision he let out a loud wail of grief and anguish as he clung to the goddess for comfort he so desperately craved for.

"Don't worry Percy." Zoe said as she walked towards the boy and drew circles on his back to calm him. "Artemis wishes to be your new mother and all of us wish to be your sisters." Percy stopped and looked at her, though he still clung to Artemis, tears glided down his cheeks and a bit of snot was starting to drip out of his nose.

"Here." Barbara whispered to Zoe as she handed the lieutenant a white handkerchief with a moon insignia. Zoe gave a grateful smile before proceeding to get Percy to blow his nose.

"So, you are my f-family?" Percy asked timidly. Though he didn't say it he knew who Artemis was, his mother had spent some of her free time telling him about gods and goddesses; and Percy was pretty sure Artemis and her huntresses hated all men. Artemis smiled at him and held him close to her heart before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Little Perseus we would love it if you joined our family." Artemis said. Percy gave a smile, he liked Artemis's voice it sounded like bells on a winter sleigh, but there was power behind it like a herd of deer.

"I would like that, mom." Percy whispered the last part afraid that Artemis would get angry at him for calling her that, but she just held him even closer, before setting him down.

"Percy do you promise to stay with us?" Artemis asked, it was a variation to the pledge of the huntresses seeing as he was a male AND he was so young he probably wouldn't understand a lot of it, great-grandson of Athena or not.

"I promise to stay faithful to the goddess Artemis and her hunt, my new and forever family." Percy smiled as the girls looked at him in awe, they had no idea he knew about the gods and goddesses let alone the hunt, then again his mother WAS Sally Jackson.

"Well then my son, Perseus Jackson, welcome to the family." Artemis kneeled down and touched his forehead letting her blessing seep through him, as her son his power would be enhanced and he would have a lesser extent of photokinesis, or the power to control light. Percy closed his eyes getting used to the change in power before opening them. To Artemis's surprise and delight they were no longer sea green, a consistent reminder of what Poseidon had done to him and his mother, but his irises were silvery yellow while his pupil was grey. All in all his eyes looked like mini dimmed moons a lesser extent of her eyes. His hair had dark auburn highlights and his curl had been toned down a few notches.

"Well, well sis it seems you have finally let another boy into your life." A cheery voice said and Artemis needn't turn around to know it was her brother Apollo and that a stupid smirk had taken over his face.

"_Brother_, why are you here?" Artemis growled she did not want to see her brother now for he would surely begin an agreement about how he was older blah, blah, blah.

"Oh? Am I not allowed to come and see my nephew so I may bless him?" Apollo asked his smirk never faltering for a moment.

"Uncle Apollo?" Percy asked walking over to the teen sun-god.

"Hey buddy!" Apollo scoped Percy up onto his shoulders, the boy laughed as he held on. Percy began to glow a golden color when it dimmed, his black hair was almost all gone as he now a light and dark auburn hair and the outer ring of his irises were gold. "Here, you are going to need these to help you with your powers." And with that Percy was handed a wooden flute that was carved with leave, wolves, bears, lions, it was painted as well. He also got a golden whistle with a green metal snake wrapping around it.

Artemis gave a sigh.

"Though our blessings dull his father's power it is not completely whipped away, I will talk with the fates, hopefully they will remove HIS cursed blood form my son's veins." Apollo put his nephew down a scowl on his face. Apollo and Poseidon had never been on the best of terms ever since the two had wanted to claim Hestia as their wife. Now this was the last straw, Apollo had proclaimed himself and eternal rival of Poseidon's.

With that the twins and Percy flashed to Olympus.

"Come on Percy." Artemis picked him up and balanced him on her hip.

"Perseus _Jackson_?" a voice said in disbelief.

They turned around to see Athena with papers and book skewed around her, she couldn't believe her eyes; Her granddaughter had a son! When had this happened? Why hadn't Sally told her?

Then it hit her,

He was a Poseidon's son, he was a SEA SPAWN.

* * *

The story of Sally and Poseidon's meeting was anything put a pleasant one…

_Sally was a sensible woman in her late twenties and though gray hair could be seen it took nothing away from her natural appearance. She had a high school degree but nothing more than that due to her parent's death. She worked odd jobs at the candy store, bookstore, and Public Park any free time she had was devoted to working on her new book she hoped to publish._

_It was December and with the holiday on Sally's doorstep she had been forced to work overtime at the bookstore; not that it was a bad thing her grandmother loved to hang around the store._

_But today it wasn't bad it was dreadful especially since she was without a car and was forced to wait for the bus. Thankfully it hadn't started to snow, but Sally was positive that it was cold enough for one. Tightening the scarf around her neck Sally prayed to Hermes that the bus would arrive soon something was off and her stomach was clenching do to worry._

_Before Sally knew it she was being pulled into the nearby alley way and into the back of a strip club and then it went blank._

**LINE BREAK**

_Sally woke up in a doctor's office her lower body in pain she couldn't even sit up she let out a groan._

_"Wha-" Sally choked out, a nurse was by her side in seconds._

_"Ma'am I know you just woke up, but I have some grave news for you." Sally perked up and this and signaled for the nurse to continue on. "You were found outside a strip club in Upper New York and, well you were… you were-"_

_"I was what?" Sally asked frightened, the nurse couldn't make eye contact as she mutter out the most dreadful word to escape a person's lips._

_"Y-you were, raped." Then it came back, drowning Sally within her memories._

_Green eyes of the sea_

_Sound of ripping clothes_

_Sight of utter darkness_

_Taste of blood on Sally's mouth, cold and bitter and metalic_

_Smell of booze, liquor, wine, whiskey_

_The feeling of bare skin smacking against bare skin causing red marks to be left._

_Sally pulled herself from the memories with a wail and the worst thing of all?_

_The god of the sea, Poseidon had done it, he was her grandmother's biggest enemy and someone she herself loathed and wanted nothing to do with. And here she was raped by him._

_And most of all Sally hated herself, but more over she was beginning to hate the gods._

* * *

**AN- Chapter two is finito! Yes I am making Poseidon out to be the bad guy, I mean sure he is nice but sometimes he just needs to know what it is like to be on the other side. This is the longest chapter I have ever done and I hope to make all my chapter this long, I will NOT be doing anytime skips, those really tick me off.**

**If you log in and review and ask me a question I will PM you and answer your question if it comes up in the next couple chapters if not you will see it in my ending AN and if you just review with no questions I will write you something here:**

**Rider-84 **Thanks and I will do my best took keep my story worthwhile.

**BeautifulNoMatterWhat **Really? I'm glad it is 'the best' over used story I hope you still think so after this chapter. And here is your update!

**You know what I just notice? I am writing a story that is all depressing, sort of, and I am doing wonderful at it then you see my other story, it is the perfect definition of crap! I hate the way I work, then again I love it too!**

**And the song that Sally sand last chapter was an excerpt from ****_Goodnight my Angel by Celtic Woman_**** form their album Lullaby.**

**God Bless,**

**Update will be coming soon! Hopefully by 11:59 tonight**

**Wolfie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** When Sally's spirit departed from the world she left her son in the most capable hands. But she also left him with someone whom would never be suspected to take care of her precious little bundle, and that is just how Sally wanted it.

**Rating:** T for odd moments and battle gore, foul language will never appear or at least what I deem foul language

**Pairings:** you tell me…

**Warning/Spoiler:** Okay, I have two legitimate reasons for not posting Saturday 1) I said HOEPFULLY I would post I never promised I would 2) I was on an airplane and it was six freaking dollars for ONLY thirty freaking minutes of Wi-Fi! I was so pissed! And one very good reason for not posting on Sunday I was stuck at a birthday party in 106°F weather with no sunblock and no means of getting cold except for ice water and a bandanna in other words I took my own personal trip to hell, no fun. So here is my next chapter I am thankful for all the reviews and positive feedback that I have received from you.

**Disclaimer:** guess I haven't said/written this enough; I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and I really don't own the plot either just having some fun with it while I try to get over writers block on my other story "Forgotten in the Cosmos"

* * *

Percy took one look at the woman before running as far away as he could from her, it was his mother her spirit coming to remind him of what he couldn't do to save her, love her, comfort her that his very cursed existence had brought her death.

When Percy finally ran out of breath Perseus found himself in a thick forest it was dark, cold, and he was alone as he seemed to always be destined to be.

"But you have Lady Artemis."

"W-Who's there?" Percy whipped his eyes and nose.

"And Lord Apollo."

"Show yourself!"

"And the huntresses are there for you too."

Percy ran father and father he did not want to hear it.

"Why do you fear their love?"

It isn't love.

"No? Then what? Pity. Fear. Selfishness."

Duty

"To what duty must they commit son of the Sea?"

Percy growled, that was all he would be the son of the SEA.

Artemis to his mother. The huntresses to Artemis. And Apollo to his sister and to win favor.

"Foolish half-blood. Artemis does not simply take in a BOY on a split second decision. She sees something within you, you must find that to understand what she really wants and feels and does for you."

That accounts not for Apollo.

"He is the god of truth, think on it."

And the huntresses.

"We will not lie. They are doing it for their mistress, but you will soon find that their tightly knitted family could use one more stitch to join."

I could just leave them now and they would not care.

"Do not fool yourself, your life affects so many. Fate is woven like a cloth lives are set out like domino; one slip one missing stitch, and everything starts to fall apart.

Percy felt a power over come him, it was so much like those he had felt from people Percy came in contact with that hadn't always been, NORMAL.

And yet there was a difference, one thing could create such a significant difference and it made Percy second guess many of the things he knew.

If just one thing was off with them, could they really even be true?

"We are the Moirai, the Fates," three voices chorused;

"The Spinners," a smooth voice of a young pre-adolescent child called out to Percy.

"The Choosers," the voice was calm and collected giving off an air of maturity.

"And Cutters of man's life." The third voice was old and worn, it told of how much one could see in such a short life time.

"We hold power over the gods and are subject only to the universe. Come forth demigod and ask, what do you wish to tamper with in fate?" Their voice blended together and soothed much of Percy worries like honey soothed an aching throat.

Percy shivered as he stepped towards the light that began to glow through the dim and dark trees, his heart betrayed him and began to beat all too fast for his liking.

There in the clearing sat three women.

The first was of about five years in age with blonde hair and bright blue eyes much like and infant's. She wore a white tunic trimmed in gold that stopped a few inches above the ankle, an old thick bell rope from a sailing ship, the ends were frayed and it looked like it was coarse enough to cause a hand to bleed should it be used the wrong way, she had one off the shoulder spaghetti sleeve to keep it up with a sky blue shoulder sash that went down to her knees. The girl was sprawled out in the grass she was picking different colored strings all a yard long in different colors before giving them to the woman in the middle.

The woman in the middle had on a Victorian era dress on that made her look like a walking cupcake, in Percy's opinion. It was multiple shades of blue and as she sat down talking her younger sister's pieces of thread and weaving them in to a huge tapestry her dress flowed out like a small pond of blue. Her hair coffee brown had been braided and hung over her left shoulder, a blue ribbon bow held it together. She looked to be in her mid-twenties.

The third was the oldest and most modern looking of them and she did not sit on the ground but sat in a wheelchair with a pair of sewing scissors she would cut her Victorian sister's thread to the proper length once the first few stitches had been made. She had on all black, a black skirt, button up shirt, fur coat, and a black veil like she had just come back from a funeral of a loved one. Percy could just see her hair which was a light shade of grey and was tied into a tight bun, no hair had escaped. She took on the appearance of a ninety year old grandmother.

"You have but one wish don't you?" The girl asked.

"You wish to sever tied with, your father?" the woman continued. Percy growled he wanted nothing to do with that, MAN.

"We can grand that." The elderly woman continued and with a quick SNIP another thread was cut.

"But there is no such thing a free lunch." The girl told him, two more strings laid out for her Victorian sister.

"You must pay with something." The Victorian woman explained for her little sister as she stitched in the strings.

"Something important." The elderly woman continued. SNIP, another thread cut. SNIP, and other.

"Something to amuse us, maybe?" The little girl smirked as she pulled out a black string.

"Yes, Klotho is right." The woman shifted causing her blue dress to shimmer like ripping water.

"We have been terribly board." The elderly woman sighed.

"Aisa is right, and when fate gets bored terrible things happen. Is not that right Lachesis?" Klotho looked at the boy, if she had been a fool grown woman as her sister what she said might have been just a bit more terrifying, but Percy really couldn't take a tiny five-year-old her seriously.

"So, half blood," Lachesis started not even finishing her sentence she wrapped up in her art.

"What can you give us?" Aisa asked with a chuckled before going straight-faced as she cut three more strings. SNIP, SNIP, SNIP.

"What entertainment do you have?" Klotho asked.

"My life."

Percy whirled around to see the woman whom he had tried to run away from.

"No, no Athena that just won't do." Lachesis shook her head stopping Aisa from taking a snip at a grey string.

"Hmph." Aisa growled and snipped off another string sending her little sister dirty looks.

"Give us one of your children." Klotho said twiddling a half sewn in grey sting between her fingers.

Athena stopped and looked at the string then at the boy, she may not know him well but she loved her granddaughter and she knew how it must have devastated her and her great-grandson because of her thick sculled uncle. And Artemis, without going into great detail, that Percy had an awful life with his step-father.

**LINE BREAK**

Artemis paced across the throne room which was currently vacant, save herself and Apollo, nervousness had over taken her and she refused to stay put.

Athena had said she would talk with Percy and that she would bring him back. Much to Artemis's dismay and anger Apollo had dragged her off to the throne room and told her to pipe down because they wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Why? Why are were in here?! We should we with them!" Artemis yelled at her twin she began to glow her godly form breaking though. She looked at her brother he seemed to calm until he looked straight into her eyes.

Fear.

Anger.

Artemis stopped he was just as pained as she was to not be there with Percy.

Artemis began to see it;

The slight twitching of his hand; he wanted to grab something to preoccupy himself so he could forget.

The faint glow of his skin; he wanted to turn into his godly form to release the stress that was building with him.

The flickering; he wanted to teleport to them.

His emotionless face; Apollo wore his heart on his sleeve to not show anything meant it was BAD and that things had gone form to the extreme.

"You aren't the only one who can barely deal with this, Arty."

Artemis didn't even bother to tell him not to call her that. She just simply sighed and collapsed on the floor hoping that her son was okay.

**LINE BREAK**

"Do as you wish." Athena said pulling Percy into an embrace as the fates disappeared.

"Fate has been changed." The three of them said as they disappeared.

* * *

_How?_

_How could he?_

_Was he really that way?_

_Was he really any better than the Lord of the skies_

_Could he really molest someone and just walk away?_

_Sally's life returned to normal, for the most part. Aside from the cramps and medication that was taken to relieve it along with the sleepless nights and fears of the gods sending their_

**LINE BREAK**

_Sally downed another cup of coffee as she stared out at the traffic below, busy as usual. Sally cursed herself, the medical bills had easily cost her more than her fair share of money and she seem to be unable to get enough time to work for pay. _

_Sally took a quick glance at the clock… oh snap!_

_6:00 am_

_Sally had better shake a leg if she wanted to get to the library and start her shift on-time._

_Running out the door Sally was quite a sight to see as she was still slipping on her spring coat with shoes untied and half on. She barely caught the bus, collapsing in the back of the bus Sally got control over her breathing as she downed another pill to control the immense pain in her side._

_"Try this." A man said as he plopped down next to her. In her hand was a Minotaur gummy. In an instant Sally knew who it was with a smirk Sally looked straight up into is eyes._

_"Hermes, what brings you to the granddaughter of Athena?" Sally patted her seat next to her and the god sat down._

Hello Sally._ Martha said kindly, she looked over at George who was ogling over a kids stuffed mouse toy._ Ugh! Say hello George!_ Martha prodded George._

Hello George. Sally have you got any rats?_ George asked while smirking at Martha whom was trying to think of ways to throttle the stupid snake._

_"Oh I don't know, it seems you've been causing trouble for Martha, maybe she should get it instead." Sally played at it._

No! _George yell out a cry of dismay along with something like a strangled gasp._

Yes!_ Martha gave a cheer._

_Sally smiled and pulled out to mouse flavored rat treats which the snakes quickly gobbled down in delight._

_"But seriously Hermes, why are you here. Not that I don't like your company and all, but you don't come here without reason." Sally looked at him curiously the Athena part of her kicking into high gear._

_"Let's wait until we come to the bookstore, what I have to say is not for everyone to hear." Hermes had lost his smile and the grim expression he wore sent Sally's brain into overtime as she tried to figure out what was wrong with one of her long time best friends._

_They move to a calm silence neither feeling the need to break it. Once they came to the stop they were out in seconds._

_Sally quickly but her uniform on and walked behind the counter of the Starbucks® in the bookstore, Hermes quickly joined her as another worker the mist covering for him and any demigod would think he was a new worker._

_"Tall Carmel Frappuccino, for Julianna." Sally called while writing it down. "So what did you want to tell me?" Sally when whispered once the women had left. Hermes took the order and began._

_"Juliana!" Hermes called the woman forward to get her drinks before starting on to more. "I heard about what happened, you know three months ago." Sally stiffened before going back to the other drinks._

_"Yeah."_

_"Dorothy and John, drinks are ready." Hermes said._

_"Andrew." Sally gave the man his drink before going to the other person whom needed an order._

_"And I had a good friend of mine do a check up on you, ya health reasons. And he found something a little alarming." Hermes whispered to her before proceeding to heat up another cup of coffee. Sally walked back over to the counter and took and order for a fourteen year old girl._

_"Okay so that is one spiced apple cider for $3.19, what name do we call?" Sally asked while she tried to process what Hermes had told her so far._

_"Here," the girl handed her the money in quarters and pennies. "And it's Barbara, JUST Barbara." The girl added with a cold glare. Sally shook it off and smiled._

_"Sure thing JUST Barbara." The girl couldn't help but smile as she stiffed her giggles._

_"You're great with kids." Hermes commented, Sally just shrugged and began to make the cider. "I guess that's a good thing, since you're pregnant."_

_And just right there, the world ended for a certain Sally Jackson…_

* * *

**AN- Oh TWO cliff hangers! One for Percy and one for his mom!**

**I know I gave the fates a totally different feel than Rick did but I liked it that way. And here is why Klotho is the spinner she is at the beginning so a made her young, Lachesis is the measure of the thread she is there throughout life so I made her middle-age, and Aisa is the cutter she is there in death so she is more of a greatly aged woman.**

**So, the whole taking one of Athena's children wasn't really expecting that so it totally changed my story but it also made room for some things that wouldn't have worked otherwise, so it's cool too. What do you think of the idea? And who could this child be?**

**Okay here are some replies to reviews;**

**WhiteEagle1965 **Why thank you! I try. :-)

**Last-son-of-the-snow** yes Percy will have some pretty cool powers, but it won't be like **_BANG!_** Percy can to cool stuff, I will take time to make sure he develops the power and learns how to use it and control it, unless given EXTREME and I mean **_REALLY REALLY EXTREME_** situations.

**Gloom Walker [guest]** you aren't the only one who wants to kill him, don't worry he will get what is coming to him, maybe. ^w^

**C-5174 **Never promised I would be on time I'm sorry, hope you like it though

**And anyone else** not that yours isn't special enough to review it was just that yours were all "love it", "can't wait", "interesting", etc. and my reply is THANK YOU! And I hope you like this one and I'm glad it incites you.

**Leave me questions and I will reply either through PM or in my ending AN I's love to answer any and all questions I can without giving too much away ;)**

**Update will be ASAP because today is a do-nothing-but-Fanfiction day even though I am currently on vacation somewhere, but parents just totally ditched me with my grandma! Not that I don't love my grandma, I mean she is awesome especially because me and her are complete computer junkies, but really?!**

**God Bless,**

**Wolfie/Piper**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** When Sally's spirit departed from the world she left her son in the most capable hands. But she also left him with someone whom would never be suspected to take care of her precious little bundle, and that is just how Sally wanted it.

**Rating:** T for odd moments and battle gore, foul language will never appear or at least what I deem foul language

**Pairings:** there had been a suggestion for Percy/Artemis [not in a son/mother sense] tell me if you have any other ideas

**Warning/Spoiler:** Seeing as Percy as two mothers and he will make plenty of references to "mother" mean Sally and "mom" will mean Artemis. A lot of Percy's first part is going to seem filler, which it pretty much is, but I will do my best to move it along. I have an idea for the next few chapters so hang in there.

**Disclaimer:** guess I haven't said/written this enough; I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and I really don't own the plot either just having some fun with it while I try to get over writers block on my other story "Forgotten in the Cosmos"

* * *

The moment that Artemis heard the door open she ran to pick her baby boy up relief over-flowing her very being before quickly putting him down a murderous look in her eyes.

"Don't you dare do that again! Do you know how worried I was?! I thought that you would be gone for good! And then when I felt the fate's power spike I nearly had a heart attack over you! Oh! I'm about ready to-"

"Have peace sister." Apollo calmly got up from his seat, something completely out of character, but you could see the happiness the flooded his very being with each step that he took closer to his nephew. "Percy is safe, I think that should be enough for you." Artemis shot him a dirty look, but chose not to waste her breath on such a frivolous reply, at least that is what she kept telling herself.

Athena kneeled down in front of the boy.

"Now it is my turn to bless you." This that she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Percy felt it sweep through him, it started with a tingling in his brain before gliding down his collar done and stretching out to his finger tips and toes. His eyes completely lost their green and now were grey, silver, and gold. His hair no longer even had the slightest hint of black as blonde highlights mingled in with his auburn hair.

The tingling changed turning into a sharp pain like a kitchen knife being forced against his skin digging deep only centimeters away from his bones. It started at his fingertips, they began to shake and soon Percy's arms fell limp, but that did not stop the imminence pain the consumed him, he began to cry and screamed begging for it to be over. His feet were next it felt like someone was giving him a shoot on the bottom of his foot and never-ending eternally painful shot. It began to creep up to his calf and the moment the pain encased his knees he buckled backwards the pain rushing all across his body like a tsunami wave.

And just like that Percy was out cold…

Apollo lunged forward and grabbed Percy laying him against the cold marble floor.

"What did you do to him?!" Artemis yelled at her sister. She had felt helpless as she saw the pain Percy showed in those eyes of his, it brought forth so many emotions she hadn't felt in years fear, anger, helplessness, and a strong desire to keep him, a male of all things, safe.

All in all she was feeling what Hera would call the "will of a mother."

"He has been through so much sister, the Lord of the Sea's ichor-" Athena couldn't bring herself to say _HIS_ name "was withdrawn from his body and he obtained yours and Apollo's ichor along with my blessing. He may be a demigod but he is still a human and as such his body can only take so much." Athena countered being the smarty she was. Artemis snapped her mouth shut and nodded slowly he shoulder slumping as she kneeled next to her brother brushing some of the bangs out of her son's face.

Athena regarded her sister silently happy that her great-grandson had someone who would love him, but she also fear for her sister, new emotions were springing forth within her and she would not know how to deal with it, that could lead to consequences for her.

Like what Athena herself had given the fates. The wisdom goddess had curse herself mentally a hundred fold for making such a stupid mistake, but then again she could choose this one time to be stupid if it meant bringing joy to a person who had suffer too much.

Artemis picked up Percy and quickly embraced her brother with her free arms as they had done so freely in childhood with their mother. She then flashed out a smile on her face as she looked down at her son.

"Worried?" Apollo said simply as she pulled out his lyre and plucked a few notes aimlessly.

"Very much so." Athena stared at the spot where Artemis vanish.

A soft humming noise filled the room as something no bigger than a hummingbird came flying towards Athena. Force of habit led Athena to lift up her palm so it could land.

Landing on her palm was a woman of only five inches in height with curly brown hair in a white toga with laurel on her head, she had white wings and no sandals. She sat down to catch her breath before zipping all over the placed like a bee on a caffeine high she must have hit a sugar low because not a few seconds later she landed on Athena's shoulder to whisper something. Athena nodded then turned to her brother.

"If you will excuse me brother, Nike has informed me of new developments in the Indo-Pakistan Kashmir Conflict and I must take my leave in helping." With that Athena and Nike took their leave in a flash of grey light resulting in Apollo wondering what he should to know.

**LINE BREAK**

Percy's eyes fluttered open only to see a roofless tent with stars and a waning gibbous moon. Letting out a yelp of surprise Percy fell out of his cot only to land on something velvety but every so often there was a patch of it that was bristled. Percy looked down to find pelts of mountain cats, lions, bears, deer and a few of snow hares. It was then that Percy took in the rest of his small living space. The tents itself was 12' by 12' the cot he had slept on was piled high with blankets next to it was a bow and quiver full of arrows along with two hunting knives. But what sent Percy completely off his rocker was that a silvery fire was a blaze in the middle of the tent where a small fish was cooking.

Within a half-an-hour Percy had eaten and was dress and ready to begin his training. Upon stepping outside her realized the fake ceiling-like-thingy, whatever it was, in his room was very misleading. It was not the middle of a starry night but in fact high noon with the sun blazing like there was no tomorrow.

Percy quickly took in the surroundings of the camp. It consisted of about six tents not including his own, four of them the same size as his, forming a circle the two tents facing the east and west were two feet longer on each side they were the tents for the infirmary and his mom. In the centre of the camp was a fire pit about four feet in diameter and dying out. The camp was completely deserted no life what so ever, well that wasn't exactly true. There were wolves pacing around the border and hawks in the trees and they all seemed to be staring at him. What had he done?

"A son of Apollo?" Percy swore he jumped at least five feet in the air as the sound of a mature female's voice resounded loudly in his head.

"Yes, but Lady Artemis's ichor flows through him too_._" Another voice still female though a bit rougher not as light, like an evening breeze, as the first voice he heard.

"You are forgetting Athena's blessing up him as well_._" Okay Percy was officially sure he had gone insane. He was hearing voices, just great.

"Don't be stupid, that is the… CHILD Artemis brought to camp." This voice was gruff as well, but possessed some sort of authority that demanded respect and completely scared Percy because something told him she wasn't afraid to kill him should the chance or need be presented.

Trying to shrug it off Percy pulled out his bow making sure to make a long wide arc around the hunter so they wouldn't go on a killing spree because of his "manly essence" all over their camp. After a few minutes of walking Percy found a dead tree that a toppled over, it would have to do for target practice. Pulling out his bow and arrow Percy drew it back with a bit of difficulty a first but it seemed like the bow changed and he found it a bit easier to do still hard but not as.

"You are doing it incorrectly." Percy jumped at turned around arrow still knocked. There, laying peacefully paws tucked in, was a grey wolf. Though it was mostly white with grey and light brown undertones.

"Who are you? And what do you mean?" Percy lowered his bow still keeping his arrow notched should something happen.

"My name is Keara I am one of your mother's wolves. And I was talking about your workmanship with the bow." Percy felt a flash of anger. She was a wolf, how could she know how to correctly use it?

"Can you show me then?" Percy asked.

"You have no reason to be angry or ashamed I have lived my whole life in the hunt, you are just learning. And yes I will teach you until your mother, Lady Artemis, is able to take over." Percy nodded. He waited for Keara to continue, but she did nothing as she closed her eyes taking slow breaths as if she wanted to fall asleep.

"Uhmmm." Percy looked at her before giving a cough, the wolf twitched her ears and looked at the boy with a bit of surprise.

"Oh! Yes sorry. First things first; meditation–" it was then that Percy just had to forget to hold his tongue until she was finished.

"How is that supposed to help?"

"If you'd let me finish." Keara's eyes were shard as a knife as she looked at Percy with a bit of disdain. Percy's cheeks inflamed as he looked at his shoes and away from Keara's scolding eyes which really did their work, he was completely encased in guilt for what he had done. "You need to be relaxed and confident in your shooting, rushing into to something will create more problems and give you twice as much work than if you calmed yourself. Buddhists have it right; you need to be in the correct frame of mind. You should feel the shot and know that it is good. There are NO shortcuts." Percy nodded vigorously. "You can put down your bow for now seeing as you won't need it yet. First you need to be able to hold the correct positions. Now place your feet shoulder-width apart; you should feel well-balanced. Stand straight and tall, and keep your head up and your shoulders straight and relaxed."

Percy nodded putting his bow down and went back over to Keara about to get into the stance.

"I'll go through it one step at a time, you are right-handed yes?" Percy nodded eager to get started. "Okay, we'll start with the lower half of your body. Stand side-on to your target, in this case pick one of the trees and do so." Percy quickly found a tree, Keara came over so she was parallel to him. "Your feet are to be a shoulder width apart and at NO time are your toes to point towards the target!" Percy went into the stance double checking that his feet weren't pointing before waiting for further instructions. "Some archers actually find it easier to have their feet further from the target than their heels."

Keara looked his stance over making sure that it was in place and fixing anything that was wrong before continuing.

"The only parts of your upper body that should move are your arms and head, no rotating your torso or tilting your neck. Face the 'target' and stand straight up as if you were about to have your height measured. Lift only your left arm you are to lift it as if you were holding your bow making sure the belly, the front end of the bow, is facing your 'target.'" Percy did so.

"Making sure to move only your right arm, not twisting your torso at all, reach up and pretend you are grabbing the string of your bow. Again moving only your right arm draw back, as if you had the string in your hand, around where the hollow of your cheek bone is. Do not bring your head down to meet the string or your arm up to meet your cheek. Hold this place until I tell you to stop."

Percy found the position I tad bit awkward, mostly for his left hand which was suspended in outer space for gods' sake. And Keara wasn't really helping either as she seemed content to stare at him until she somehow gained superpowers so she could combust him.

"Put your arms down for a minute, then try again, without my help." Percy took a moment to rest before going back into place. "No twisting your torso and your feet aren't supposed to point towards the target." The stance was quickly correct and the process repeated a great number of times until Percy figured he could do it in his sleep.

"Now you can pick up you bow, you're not going to be shooting but you will need an arrow, just for practice. First things first assume the stance I showed you. Good. Now you must knock your arrow. Pull an arrow from your quiver holding it by its nock, where the fletching or feathers are. Place the arrow on the arrow rest of your bow, and place the arrow so the cock fletching, the black one, faces you and is perpendicular to the bowstring. Fit the nock onto the string directly below your nock locator. You should hear the nock click into place on the string."

"Okay. Step three you need to pick a bow draw, since you are new at this it would be best if we do the Mongolian or thumb draw, this draw also is one of the best for coming out clean. The Mongolian draw uses only the thumb, the strongest single digit, to grasp the string. The index and middle fingers are to be close over the outside of the thumb to reinforce the grip while the arrow is rested a top the thumb."

Percy smiled in its own weird way archery reminded him of his new family. An ALL girl family in which every girl was a total man hater and spent there days thinking of ways to kill the entire male population while sharpening the weapons they had on stock.

But one thing was for sure, home was where the heart is and his heart was content on staying her for a very, very, VERY long time. Immortality did last forever if you knew how to fight, right?

"HELLLOO!" Keara yelled at Percy waking him from his musing. "Wake up Dolly Day Dream! Now try to do use the Mongolian draw."

**LINE BREAK**

Pan's Pipes, it hurt so badly!

Training for five gods forsaken hours and Percy had only gotten half a dozen bull's eyes, but on the bright side he was sure he would get a good night sleep tonight.

It was the beginning of winter so the sun was beginning to set.

As twilight came upon Percy a strange sensation overcame him, his strength returned his slouching shoulders perked up and his eye were wide open has he took in his surrounding noticing every little detail.

Like the small lump in the snow that was probably a small stone, or the hole that had been dug, maybe by a rabbit or more likely a mole.

"It is because of the ichor of Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis when they come together a twilight you feel their power seeping into more than you would if it were just night or day, same goes for when there is an eclipse, but the results would be over a hundred fold." Keara explained when she noticed Percy had stopped. She looked up at him with shining eyes and Percy would have sworn that if she were human she would be smiling.

They reached the camp only a few minutes later to see a dozen girls still in the pajamas sitting around the central fire. Percy ran up to them Keara not far behind.

The huntresses were met with a startling sight, a boy of seven covered in sweat with a smile on his face and of their wolves not far behind. They let their bows materialize out of habit before they remembered that their mistress had brought a boy into the camp a week ago, but this boy was different with the blonde in his hair and grey in his eyes.

Percy stopped only a few feet away from them as he fiddled with his fingers self-consciously, they were staring at him like with a cross between amazement and pure disgust. He had done anything! Well he did remember doing anything bad then again his definition of something punishment worthy and theirs was probably a whole world apart. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see his mom standing over him with a smile on her face. She took his hand and guided him over, he quickly sat down beside her.

Percy really wasn't a fan of the awkward silence that took over the camp, though everyone else seemed just fine with it as they ate. Percy did his best to seem unaffected but the fish that seemed just fine earlier today started to taste just a little too much like bile and his stomach began to churn. A huge lump arose in his throat and what little food he was trying to get down wasn't even making it past his mouth. Percy slumped his shoulder all the energy his had forgotten, this was hades.

Thankfully his mom sensed his dilemma.

"Since Perseus is going to be staying with us, I suggest we introduce ourselves and give at least one USEFUL piece of information." Silence as expected. "Fine I'll go first!" Artemis gave an exasperated sigh. "Artemis, goddess of the hunt. And let's see useful –hmm."

"You're obsessed with baseball?" A voice called out.

"No." Artemis mumbled.

"You have short temper?" There is was again.

"No, no. something else."

"Apollo is the OLDER twin." Artemis stopped when she heard this and turned around to see her brother leaning over her with a smirk. "Hello lil' sis."

"Why you –YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE OLDER! AND DON'T YOU 'lil sis' ME I AM OLDER I SAID OOLLDDER!" Artemis yelled waving her arms around in a mad furry, Percy swore that her teeth changed to ones a shark would have.

"Yeah, sure. Little sis." Artemis took out her bow ready to shoot him into oblivion, Percy though this was the perfect time to save his uncle's butt.

"Uncle Apollo!" Percy ran up to him with a smile.

"Yeah Percy! How goes it with a bow little man?" Percy eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as he began to talk about what Keara had told him and how she said he was doing a good job and that he had been able to hit the bull's eye when they began to practice with targets. By the time he was finished Artemis had forgotten what Apollo had done, instead opting to praise her son for what he had been able to do. The hunters just stared at him, not only had he gotten praise from Artemis he had been able to stop one of the twin gods' many fights.

One of the huntresses came up to him, she had on the usual hunters' clothing which consisted of a white shirt, silver ski jacket, blue pants, and black combat boots. She was about twice as tall as Percy and skinny with brown hair that had slight blonde highlights she had bright amber eyes.

"Nice going Perce." She whispered in the young boy's ear. "By the way, the name's Sammy. You ever need help pranking just give me a holler." She had a sly grin on her face.

One down, eleven more to go.

A split second later Sammy jumped at him and pulled him into a noggie.

"Come here squirt!" She yelled, Percy squirmed and tried to get away, though it was more half-hearted he had a family now and he was positive he wasn't leaving any time soon.

Much to Percy's dismay Apollo wasn't able to stay long, course he did his best to squeeze out as many laughs from Percy and the huntresses and while maximizing the annoyance to his "little sister." It was one of the best night Percy had in a long time.

At sunrise when Percy was going to get ready to sleep he notice Keara sleeping on the edge of where the wolf pack was huddled to keep warm.

"Keara!" Percy hollered over to her, the wolf perked up her ears looking around for the source of the voice, she tilted her head at Perseus. He simply motioned for her to come over, the wolf quickly jogged over a bit nervous; he was her mistress's son after all.

"Yes?"

"Come on in." Percy opened the flap to the tent. "I feel sorry for you having to sleep out there when it is perfectly warm in here. Just pick a spot and fall asleep." Keara took a step back in surprise.

"A-Are you sure?"

"'Course I am. Just plop down anywhere it isn't any trouble, I swear." Percy was already I his pajamas and within a minute he was out, mumbled things like "monsters", "mad wolves", and "man eating hunters." Keara chuckled as she lay at the foot of his bed.

After a life time in the hunt she had finally found a master.

**LINE BREAK**

The week was uneventful seeing as most of the huntresses stayed away from Percy and his mom was though she did say after he learned archery she would teach him to control his powers. Training, right now, consisted of archery with Keara and anything else with Sammy. And Sammy got a kick out of making Percy work 'til he dropped.

"Come on Squirt! Fifteen more push ups, and twenty crunches, and after that sprint around the camp five times." Percy stopped as he was in the L position for a push up.

"Are you insane?!" he collapsed with an exasperated sigh, Keara simply laughed. Percy shot her a dirty look mumbling something about "unsupportive family" into the grass before continuing with his push ups t and agonizing pace.

"That one was incorrect, redo it!" Sammy laughed at him good-naturedly, but Percy was feeling none of it as he upped his pace, he wanted to get his over with, Keara had refused to teach him until he went through Sammy's "Super Ubber Dubber Special" training. Bad idea to agree eagerly.

Percy flopped back after he had finished his crunches, this hurt so bad! Why? Why, oh hade why did he agree to this?!

He was about to go sprint around the camp when one of the huntresses came running, Percy had never gotten her name but she was beautiful. And only ahead taller than Percy with plenty tanned skin and dark chocolate-brown curled hair that was pulled back into a half-hearted bun and huge kind black eyes.

"Dezie! What's shakin'?" Sammy called out with a wave.

"We need your help! Monsters have surrounded three demigods and a satyr, and we don't have enough people." Percy's bow was pulled out in flash arrow knocked, he felt energy flood him at the thought of them getting hurt, Sammy pulled out her hunting knives and looked at Keara and Percy. They were ready to roll.

"Give us a site and we'll give you blood." Sammy chuckled evilly and the four were off all happy for their own reason.

Percy's movements only flattered for a moment when he came upon the mess, until he saw a monster smack a blonde girl around his age, his blood boiled in rage. And his arrow only nicked the monsters hair.

"You touch her again and I'll sever your head!" Percy growled, the monster stopped and turned to look at him before smirking.

"I am going to enjoy this son of Artemis." Percy's heart stopped, he was so dead.

* * *

_Sally clocked out the minute the next shift came, she pulled Hermes with her like a little child would with their parent. Hermes smiled at her antics she was such a good friend and had helped him keep about the most important relationship of his life. It had started –_

_"Hermes." Sally drawled as she waved her hand in front of his face. "You're staring off into space again." Sally looked up at him, Hermes gave a chuckled and patted her on the head in return he was given a playful scowl as Sally crossed her arms._

_"Just doing some reminiscing." Hermes gave a smiled and Sally slapped him on the shoulder._

_"Like the day were first met?" Sally gave a hearty laugh as the image of a fumbling Hermes came into her head, along with herself completely stiff with fear. "You really gave me a heart attack you know?" Hermes gave her a smile as he chuckled. Then it hit him._

_"AW! I never got that recording from meeting in the throne room of Olympus!" Hermes cursed himself for forgetting._

_"How could ye?!" Sally mocked putting her hand on her forehead and falling backwards, only to have Hermes catch her. But alas he tripped and the two fell on the curb laughing their butts off, which currently hurt from the fall they took, just some FYI._

_"Ain't they a lovely couple Harold?" an elderly woman said to her husband as they passed the two. This of course sent an onslaught of laughed from said "couple." Sally dusted herself off and stood up stretching her hand out to Hermes, who took it with gratitude. Hermes, clearly out-weighing the petite woman, caused Sally to stumble only for the god to catch her._

_"Thanks." She mumbled before quickly walking out to the edge and frantically waving her hand trying hailing the first cab she could see. After a few unsuccessful attempts they were able to get one. "East ninety-ninth and Madison Avenue."_

_"How do you feel about it?" Hermes asked breaking the silence a too soon for Sally's liking._

_In all of them many conversations they has she never said she wanted children, she had said she preferred keep to her books and maybe get a degree when she had the money. But Hermes KNEW she would never think of abortion. When Sally had first heard of it she went on a long and he meant LOOONNGG rant about how it was the devil's own work and that she refused to even THINK about doing that to a defenseless baby._

_"I may not have wanted it, but I can't escape it now." She placed a hand on her still flat stomach. "Besides it doesn't matter WHO the father is, I am already starting to love MY baby." They were silent for the rest of the drive besides the constant drown of the radio. Only a mere twenty minutes later the two found themselves on the corner of Mount Sinai Hospital only six or so block from Sally's house._

_Sally chose a seat quickly with a huff of annoyance as Hermes went up to deal with getting an appointment. Just because with was pregnant with no help from the father and she lived alone gave no excuse for her to be unable to pay for it let alone do a bit of paperwork! Hermes was so irrational sometimes._

_Sally would soon have to eat those words –err thoughts– seeing as Hermes was able to pull a few strings to get her in earlier._

_"Sally Jackson." One of the nurses called. She was medium built with black hair pulled up into a loose pony tail and a small but sweet smile that eased Sally's worries. The two jumped up fast as one of Zeus's bolts of lightning, following after the nurse down endless hallways making twists and turns that left Sally completely disorganized before they finally ended in a small patient's room._

_After explaining why they were here blood pressure, heart rate, and breathing was monitored then a scan was taken of the baby, which determined that she was around 6 weeks pregnant and that she needed another appointment in another six weeks and then one on the twentieth week to help clarify the gender of the baby._

_"Well everything checks out for your child ma'am. And I want to say congratulations to the both of you." The nurse said softly as she gave them the information packets for coping with the pregnancy._

_"Oh –ah– well you see, he isn't my husband, he is a good friend of mine. The father isn't going to be in the picture, he left a voyage across the Atlantic and was lost at sea I haven't heard from him in a long time." Sally lied easily, to be honest she didn't want to see him and was quite happy the stupid god was gone._

_"Oh." The nurse said her smile faltering for a moment. "Well, you will be able to schedule an appointment at the front desk." The two were about to leave when the nurse caught Sally's hand. "Gods bless with the baby, Miss Jackson." The nurse winked at the shocked pair before going to get her next assignment._

_Sally and Hermes took their time making their way to Sally's apartment reminiscing on things that had happened between the two in the past years._

_"How is your son doing?" Sally kicked a pebble on the sidewalk looking up at the dead trees refusing to meet her friend's eyes. Sally had always worried for the boy with his mother the way she was and a father whom was an Olympian, she was just happy to try to make things better for the three._

_"He is fine, I've sent him off to camp half-blood he's got some help too." Hermes gave a smile, he could see his son right now he seemed happy with his three other companions he even prayed to him every once in a while. From beside him Sally let out a sigh of relief._

_"So it worked?" Sally asked it was a yes or no question but Hermes knew that the granddaughter of Athena was a detail junkie, the more you told her the more into it she got._

_"They were terribly surprised when I just up and said it. They never understand that the more the neglect their children the worse it gets. Though I did have Athena's support –"_

_"No surprise there." Sally laughed._

_"– Apollo and Artemis too."_

_"Anyone else?"_

_"Hephaestus and Ares as well. Most of the children of Zeus understood where I was coming from, that wasn't much of a surprise." Sally laughed joyously. The sound resonated through the air, it reminded Hermes so much of his son's wife whom he loved dearly, and in fact he had not been found in the company of another woman since his son was three. As if reading his mind Sally asked about her._

_"How is she?"_

_"She is still suffering, she misses her son terribly, but he writes to her often. Though I have seen some improvements. I remember one time we went to New York and of the entire day she seemed as though the spirits had no reason to plague her, it was heavenly. I just know you two would have gotten along quite well." Sally stopped in front of her apartment and gave Hermes a quick huge, which he returned with great enthusiasm._

_"May the Fates bring you joy, Lord Hermes, and watch over your son." Sally called to him._

_"As with you, Sally, as with you." Even as he said it Hermes knew those words were to be nothing but a lie and he hated his knowledge over prophecy right at that moment._

* * *

**AN- Sorry it took so long I was on vacation and I had no access to Wi-Fi and I wasn't about to pay seven freaking dollars for fifteen minutes of freaking Wi-Fi along with the fact I have to do community service hours for school and I have been nauseous for the past few days.**

**I think I got me first ever negative review. And the person made a completely valid point. Why would Poseidon do that?**

**Simple answer really: Poseidon had a rough day, maybe combination of rebellious water spirits, his brother Zeus, is wife, and to relieve some stress he decided to have a drink [alcoholic drink mind you] and one drink led to another and he was drunk and disoriented this led to him seeing Sally and seeing as he couldn't keep his emotions in check lust over took him and he raped her but he suffered something called "en bloc", to elaborate more en bloc is when short periods of amnesia occur do to extensive [alcoholic] drinking. Also with en bloc there is about a 20% chance that you will remember your blackout more than two minutes into it; at the most. Simple and proven a fact. Poseidon did it, but he doesn't realize he did. Plus this is, I guess you could say, a slight AU story.**

**I also want to warn you that around the 18****th**** of August my posting with become a bit less frequent seeing as I will be starting school up and I have joined my schools FTC [FIRST {For Inspiration and Recognition of Science and Technology} Tech Challenge] robotic league which will occupy Tuesdays–Saturdays all the way [hopefully] to April and from there I'll be gone a week AGAIN not to mention my special trip to Washington DC for school.**

**Hope you like this chapter I will be working double even triple time from now on to get as many chapter up as possible, I will post again between the 27****th**** and 3****rd**** with as many chapters as I have done.**

**God Bless,**

**Wolfie/Piper**


End file.
